Single file conveyor systems are well known in the conveyor art. Some such systems form a single file from an incoming mass of articles, while others properly orient and align articles for downstream operations, and still others present articles at predetermined spaced intervals. By way of example, the following single file conveyor systems provide a variety of features for accomplishing a variety of single file functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,060 discloses a relatively simple converging sidewall design. Upstream of the converging sidewalls is a transfer mechanism including a porous foraminous belt for eliminating downed or misformed cans from the convergence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,643 and its parent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,604, disclose a single diagonal deflector which creates a single file from an equilateral transverse row of articles. A deadplate having a diagonal leading edge holds the articles in the equilateral contiguous triangular configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,396 includes oblique guides converging across a supply conveyor toward a single file delivery conveyor. The guides each include counter-weighted yieldable bars which impart a kneading action to the articles upon convergence. A belt imparts spin to the articles to further prevent bridging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,232 discloses a conveyor system having a vacuum belt for providing a single file from a recirculating mass of articles. The cans recirculate around between adjacent conveyors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,783 discloses a waterfall single filer for articles with horizontal axes. The articles fall from an upper ramp into a stacked pyramid upon a lower ramp, and move over an action lip, down a cascade ramp and into a flow-out forming an ogee curve type of weir structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,910 discloses can deflector belts for moving articles from a main conveyor belt to auxiliary conveyor belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,324 discloses a device for arranging articles having major and minor dimensions into a single file. Article-feeding conveyors operate at different speeds to separate individual articles engagement upon a guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,240 discloses a barrier belt for permitting row-wise advancement of articles toward downstream conveyors and movable guides for alignment and orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,224 discloses a device for aligning products comprising a plurality of belts in various alignment for intercepting and rotating misaligned products.